Thoughts Turn Into Actions
by fedupwithit
Summary: Summer can't sleep and needs something to entertain her Set in TJ
1. Sleepless in TJ

Summary: Summer can't sleep and needs something to keep her entertained. Set in The Escape when the gang is in TJ.

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not on the OC or any of the characters.**

Summer's POV:

Right now, I hate Cohen so much I need to punch somebody! If it weren't for him, I would be in this shitty motel. This bed is so….so….so ewwwwwww! Come on, seriously; there's, like, sand and jelly-like substance embedded into the sheets. Damn that Cohen. Well, I guess it's not completely fair to blame this on him since it was partly my fault. But I couldn't stand the feeling in the pit of my stomach when I saw that extremely hot and cocky smile on his face; I had to do something quick or I was sure that I would jump him right there. Either was we would have crashed.

This bed is so fucking uncomfortable! DAMN THAT BASTARD!

**Seth's POV:**

Why can't the drama queen next to me quit rolling around and go to sleep! Then I could sleep and stop being tempted with her in the sexy teddy. I swear to God, either she thinks I'm gay, or she's trying to make me suffer. Knowing Summer, it's defiantly the later. If I don't fall asleep soon, I might have to jump in bed with Ryan and Marissa, wherever they are. They'd totally deny it, but they would hate me for ruining their who-cares-that-Seth-and-Summer-are here-let's-rock-each-others-world time; okay, maybe not, but I don't think I'd be welcome.

Stop rolling over so I can sleep! DAMN THAT EXTREMELY HOT BITCH!

**Summer's POV:**

Who the hell does Chino think he is coming to Newport and messing everything up! Before he came, Marissa was great, she and Luke were flying high (literally sometimes), and I didn't have any feelings but disgust for Seth Cohen. Okay, there was that one time in 4th grade where I had a crush on him, but that's beside the point and it only lasted, like, 2 days, a week tops. But nooooo, Chino had to go steel a car and come and start a new life in Newport of all places. Now, Marissa and Luke are on the rocks and my feelings toward Cohen, well likes just say their miles away from disgust.

In my car on the way to the Cohen's this morning, my head was so full of shit about the dumbass, that I ran, like, every red light.

Maybe I should take advantage of being away from Newport with Seth. It's worth a try. I'll play with him first.

**Seth's POV:**

It's been quiet for a while now; I guess she finally fell asleep. Took her long enough.

**TICK TOCK**

**TICK TOCK  
TICK TOCK**

" Mmm, baby. Oh yeah, right there. Ohhh," Summer moaned.

What the hell is that girl dreaming about? Shit, if it's what I'm thinking about, _who _is she dreaming about?

" Mmmm, right there. Ohhh, ohhhhhhhhh," Summer opened her eye a little bit to see if he was watching her, and sure enough he was, "Faster! Harder! Oh Seth!"

What the……………….

Seth jolted up and without missing a beat Summer captured his lips with hers.

After they pulled apart to catch their breath, Seth asked very hesitantly, "Umm, S.S.Summer, are you dreaming?"

Liking the affect she had on him she answered, "Hope not," and after seeing Seth's wide-eyes went in for round 2 hoping to make it all the way home, and she didn't mean Newport.

A/N Sorry, if it sucked, it was my first fanfic. Should it be a one-shot or multi-chapter? Please review but go by the rule "if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all".


	2. Lucky boxers

**A/N- Thank you so much to all of my reviewers: BrodyLuv412, Katrina, kursk, Abby, neffys, hanselel, Lucy, mia-brody, I-Believe-In-Butterflies, Daniela, Deuce628, and oc.i.luv.u. And an extra thank you to mia-brody and I-Believe-In-Butterflies. Mia-brody, I REALLY appreciate what you did (read the review I gave your story and you'll understand) and I-Believe-In-Butterflies, it meant so much to me that you reviewed for my story because you are one of my favorite authors. **

** Also, I've decide that in this story, Marissa never went back to Luke and went with Ryan to Caleb's party so they are now happily together.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC or any of the people and/or characters affiliated with it.**

**Summer's POV:**

When I woke up this morning I felt very disoriented. Trying to figure out where I was, I tried to pick my head up from the sweet-smelling pillow that it was comfortably lying on; I realized that there was something keeping it down. I looked over my shoulder and saw that I was lying on Cohen's chest and his arm was keeping me down. Then all of last nights events hit me with such an impact that I was glad I was still lying down and I had to suppress a giggle at the memories.

_**Flashback to last night:**_

_Marissa and Ryan had to come back to room sometime was a thought that never crossed either Seth's or Summer's mind. So, when Marissa and Ryan finally came back to the room, Marissa sobbing in Ryan's arms because of the news her father had just given her, they were stopped dead in their tracks by the sight in front of them. Oblivious to Ryan and Marissa's entry, Seth and Summer were still very heavily making-out and clothes were already beginning to be thrown to random places around the room. Ryan had to duck down to avoid being hit by Seth's "lucky boxers", as he called them, which then landed outside in a puddle of mud. _

_After silent negotiation with glares and hand gestures, Ryan and Marissa decided that neither wanted to see their best friends naked and "in action". They carefully closed the door as to not disturb Seth and Summer._

_" What should we do, Ry?"_

_" No matter what we have to go back in there. Even if we do sleep in the room that that other family just vacated, we need our clothes and toiletries."_

_" I know, but at the speed things are going in there," Marissa cringed, "I rather sleep out here in these clothes."_

_Looking down at the grimy ground littered with burnt out cigarettes, broken glass, bird droppings, and the occasional used condom here and there, Ryan looked up to Marissa in doubt._

_" You sure about that?"_

_Also so looking down, Marissa answered, "Well……I guess that we could knock and wait for them to get dressed and come answer."_

_" Ok, I'll be there in a second."_

_Before Marissa could get a word in, Ryan picked up Seth's muddy boxers, ran over to the vending machine, and stuffed the boxers in the slot where you get your food._

_After seeing what Ryan was doing, Marissa burst out laughing._

_"Is he going to miss those tomorrow?"_

_"Hell yeah," Ryan said grinning._

_When the knock came at the door, Seth had just when to the bathroom to find an item that was VERY important at the minute. Summer found her teddy on top of the lap and quickly put to on before answering the door._

_" Hey Sum. Sorry did we wake you?" Marissa said trying to her hardest not to laugh when Summer pretended to yawn._

_" Yeah," Summer said rubbing her eyes, "But its ok."_

_" Summer, where's Seth," Ryan asked looking around the room._

_"He's………………….."_

_Before she could answer, a fully naked Seth ran out of the bathroom waving the condom in the air scream victoriously, "Sum, I found it! I found it."_

_"Summer," he said looking at the vacant bed._

_" We're over here Cohen," Summer said over exaggerating the "we"._

_" WE?" _

_Everyone laughed at Seth's squeaky voice and bright red face as he hid under the covers._

**_End of flashback_ **

**Still Summer's POV:**

After Ryan and Marissa went to their room, Cohen and I started right where we left off. I know that Seth's a virgin, but boy does he have moves! He must watch a lot of porn or somethin'.

I'm not sure when I'm going to tell him that last night was my first time, too. Before last night, the farthest I had gone was 2nd and the closest I got to 3rd was when I had to lick some random's penis for a dare at one of Holly's parties; I really didn't want to but everyone there thought that I had been to home a million times and gave blow jobs regularly.

Looking up at Cohen's angelic face as he sleeps, I can't help but smile and my heart beats a little bit faster. There's no way that last night was a one-time thing; I could never to that to him. So what if all those fucking whore s at Harbor make fun of me, I don't give a shit!

Last night before he fell asleep, Cohen said the three words that I longed for all my life- I love you. And you know what, I think I love him too and it doesn't bother me one bit.

**Seth's POV:**

Who the hell is knocking on the door at…….10:30 in the morning? You open your eyes to see Ryan and Marissa, breakfast containers in hand, talking to Summer.

" Seth, get up man. Check out time is at 11," Ryan says shielding his eyes as Seth starts to get dressed.

" Summer, where are my lucky boxers?"

" I don't know Cohen," Summer said rolling her eyes.

"Seth, I look for them. You can get dressed and go get me chips from the vending machine," Ryan smirked.

"How come man," Seth said looking at Ryan questioningly.

"You'll see, man. You'll see."

**A/N- I hope you liked it. Please review and again keep in mind the rule "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Thanks!**


	3. Cute my ass

**A/N- Thanks again to all of my great review from the last chapters -BrodyLuv412, Katrina, kursk, Abby, neffys, hanselel, Lucy, mia-brody, I-Believe-In-Butterflies, Daniela, Deuce628, oc.i.luv.u., svocfanatic, iloveadambrody, Doves30, warxx, Caitlyn Rose, Mrs.AdamBrody, MaDdY-SpArKlEs, and adambrody10- I love you all and I am glad you liked the last chapter.**

Since I wouldn't be able to update for a month b/c of vacation, I am going to post another chapter today if I get enough reviews. I'll continue, if you want me to that is, around the first week of August.

**I have absolutely NO idea where this story is going or how long it will be so I'm going with the flow.**

Ryan's POV- OK, so don't get me wrong, but Seth and Summer have only been together, I don't know, not only 24 hours and there already starting to annoy the shit out of me with all of their lovey-dovey crap. When I told Marissa this, she slapped me upside the head and said that it was cute. Cute my ass. Example: When we had breakfast while waiting for the Rover to come, they started feeding each other and whispering in each other's ears and completely forgot about breakfast, or Marissa and I for that matter, and started making out; I found it hard to keep my breakfast down. I looked at Marissa, who hadn't even noticed, and when she saw Seth and Summer and the look of disgust in my eyes, she laughed and we started having our own make out session. I am glad that Seth is driving again so I don't have to endure the sound of him and Summer making out in the back seat. I guess I shouldn't be bitching and be happy for them, but the weekend hasn't even begun and I already want to go home. Thank GOD we booked two rooms in Tijuana, otherwise, I might have to commit suicide. Marissa's POV- 

I can't wait to get to TJ! This weekend is going to be so much fun. Now Ry and I can spend time together instead of Summer constantly pulling me aside complaining about what a dumbass Seth is. She and Seth getting together may be the greatest thing that has happened to me, well besides Ryan of course. And it's so fucking hilarious to see Ryan's face when they kiss or what not. Hopefully when we get to TJ, I come make him forget about Seth and Summer, if you catch my drift. I am so glad we booked two rooms.

Summer's POV- 

I am so glad that I finally decide to get together with Cohen, he is, like, so cute. Chivalry is TOTALLY NOT dead; He waits on me hand and foot and I feel like royalty. TJ is defiantly going to be a blast. I happen to know first hand that Coop is planning on "entertaining" Chino this weekend, so Seth has planned us a real date and we can hopefully steer clear of the Newport crowd. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I am ashamed of Seth, defiantly not, but it would be hard to have a good time with all those bitches all up in ass about Seth.

Actually, since we hooked up, I've had this question that I am constantly trying to answer, why doesn't everyone at Harbor accept Seth? I mean he is the sweetest boy I've ever met. Like this morning when Marissa and Ryan went to check out, I told him about last night being my first, he just looked into my eyes, gave me a grin that made my heart leap, and kissed my forehead gently and took my hand into his as we went to meet our best-friends.

I have decided that tomorrow night, after the date, I am going to tell Seth that I love him.

**3rd person from here on.**

"We're here! Everyone out!" Seth said stating the obvious before running around the side of the car to open the door for Summer. "My lady", he said bowing.

"Why thank you good sir", Summer grinned as she curtsied.

"Oh god help me", Ryan mumbled.

After elbowing Ryan in the stomach, Marissa ran up to Summer (who was surprisingly not attached to Seth) and together the two started walking, leaving the boys behind until they followed like lost puppies.

" Ryan, my man, I feel that we haven't talk in FOREVER!"

" Seth, the last time we talked was an hour ago."

" Oh." After a couple of minutes, Seth couldn't stand the silence and started talking again, " Ya know, you didn't say sorry for what you did to my lucky boxers. Even after I wash them, they are still going to have mud stains in them. It was completely uncalled for, man."

" Sorry," Ryan deadpanned.

" No your not," Seth whined.

" You're right, I'm not," Ryan said giving Seth one of his rare smiles.

"What! That's not an apology!" All of a sudden, Seth stopped dead in his tracks and sat down right there ignoring the annoyed glares of the people around him. " I am not leaving this spot until you apologize."

" Man, what my makes you think that I wouldn't just leave you there."

"Because….because, um, I'll tell mom and dad that you ditched me in one of the most dangerous places on earth," he said matter-of-factly.

" Ok, first, Tijuana is not one of the most dangerous places on earth and second…" Ryan started as he staring down at Seth.

" Fine but it still gives me the creeps," Seth interrupted.

" Whatever. Second, Sandy and Kirsten think we're at Comicon, remember."

"Fuck. OK, but if you leave me, I'll…I'll,um….I'll get you back. Bad," Seth said seriously.

Laughing, Ryan started walking again and called over his shoulder,

"I'd like to see that day."

" You will Ryan Atwood. You will," Seth yelled at Ryan's retreating back.

Still laughing, Ryan yelled back, " Ohhhhhhhhh, I am shaking in my shoes Seth. I am soooo scared!"

" You should be. But, since I am a nice guy, if you come back right now, you don't have to suffer the wrath of Seth Cohen!"

After Ryan didn't answer back, Seth said to himself, " He has to come back sometime. Yup, any minute."

Half an hour later, a very smelly Seth walked into his and Summer's room. " Ewwwwwww," Summer said making a face, " What happed to you? Wait don't answer that. Go take a shower first!"   
After a twenty-minute shower, Seth put on his pjs and got into bed next to Summer. " So," Summer said wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest, "now tell me what happened." 

" Long story or short?"

"Um, short."

" A bouncer threw me in a dumpster."

" Ok, never mind. Tell me the long version."

" Remember what Ryan did to my lucky boxers? Well, I asked him to apologize and well he didn't, so I sat down on the sidewalk and told him I wouldn't get up till he did. He walked away, but I thought that he would come back any second so I stayed there. But it just so happed that I sat right in front of one of the busiest clubs in Tijuana and when I refused to move, the bouncer threw me out back in the dumpster."

" Cohen, that is one of the stupidest things I've ever heard anyone do."

" Is not!"

" It totally is," Summer said laughing.

" Fine laugh is you must. Are you going to help me get him back?"

" Sure. What are we doing?"

" I was kinda hoping you would have an idea."

" Um, okay, let me think……….. OH! I've got it. But we have to go now though," Summer said already getting ready.

" Fine with me."

**A/N- Please review. Caitlyn Rose said that I should allow constructive criticism, but please don't say anything to harsh b/c I have a low self-esteem when it comes to writing. I have an idea for the prank, but if you have one, tell me and I promise I will consider it.**


	4. revenge is sweet

**A/N- Thank you so much for all of the great reviews; I am glad that you all like the story. Nicole, I am sorry that you don't like this story, but I am not going to change the characters' attitude.**

**As I said in the last chapter, this is going to be my last chapter for a while because I am going on vacation. I wasn't really sure what to do for the prank, so bear with me.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything directly related to the OC.**

" Summer, are you sure that Ryan won't beat me to the pulp when he figures out what we did," Seth panicked.

" No, but I'm sure that he'll get you back a lot worse."

" Thanks, that makes me feel so much better," Seth said sarcastically.

Seth and Summer where currently in Ryan and Marissa's room loading all of wife-beaters in a garbage bag. Ryan and Marissa had come by Summer and Seth's room while Seth was in the shower saying that they were going out and would see them in the morning.

" Are we done," Summer said looking in Ryan's suitcase for any forgotten 'laundry'.

" Yep."

" Okay, so Ryan and Marissa didn't take the car, so do you have the keys?"

"Um," Seth said fishing into his pockets, "wait, they're in our room. I'll be right back."

Minutes later, Seth and Summer where on their way to a laundry mat that they saw earlier.

" Are you sure that those," Seth said pointing to Summer's pink shirts that were in her lap, " are going to dye all those," he pointed to the back where all of Ryan's wife-beaters were.

" Yes. Well, at least I think so," Summer said doubtfully.

Back at Ryan and Marissa's room+

" Seth, are you sure you hid all his boxers well?"

" Positive. Actually, I gave them to some homeless person in front of the hotel. If all else failed, at least I made someone happy."

" Whatever," Summer said rolling her eyes.

" Are _you _sure that you put all of his newly pink wife beaters back to the same place?"

" Yeah. That's finished. You want to get something to eat. I'm not in the mood for room service anymore."

" Great! I'm starving," he said rubbing his tummy.

**The next morning in Ryan and Marissa's room**

" Where are we going today again," Ryan said lazily from his spot in the bed. He and Marissa had had a long night last night and he really didn't want to get up.

" To breakfast with Seth and Summer. So get your lazy ass up and get ready," Marissa said laughing at Ryan's face when she mentioned Seth and Summer.

" Why? All they're going to do is make out and feed each other again," Ryan cringed as he looked through his suitcase for his boxers.

" What the fuck," Ryan yelled as he emptied the contents of his suitcase on the bed. " Marissa, please don't tell me you gave Summer a spare key to our room."

" Yeah, why? Its for emergencies."

" Emergencies, what emergencies? Well that son of a bitch is totally dead."

" Son of a bitch? Ry, who the hell are you talking about," Marissa said clearly confused.

" Seth. He dyed my wife-beaters pink and stole all of my boxers and only left this," Ryan said holding up a very colorful tong.

" That's Sum's, we have matching ones."

" Great. I have to go kick his ass."

**Ryan's POV-**

He is so dead. I have a feeling that Summer had a part of this because, lets face it, Seth doesn't have the balls to do it by him-self. He's in for it.

**KNOCK KNOCK **

" One minute," a muffled voice came from in side.

" Oh, um, hey man. How are you on this fine morning," Seth said nervously.

" Good. But guess what I found when I looking for my boxers. Summer's thong. I just came to return it," Ryan said calmly.

" Ok. Thanks man. That it?" Seth panicked.

" That and I just wanted to warn you that I am going to get you back even worse."

" Why? Can't we just call a truce," Seth said hopefully.

" Sure. But on one condition."

" Anything."

" You dress up like a drag queen," Ryan grinned.

" Maybe not anything…"

" Either that or I'll sneak into your room and shave you head. Your choice."

" The first one," Seth gulped.


	5. Huddling

Thank you so much to all of my loyal reviews. I know, I suck for not updating in like FOREVER! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Paige cause she is the one that motivated me to write it. Enough rambling. On with the story.

"Ryan, is this really necessary?" Seth wined while being dragged around the nearest mall.

"Seth, you have been saying that for the last hour. Mmm. Marissa, what do you think of this shirt?" Ryan said hold up a pink blouse with a unicorn on it.

" I'm not sure. Sum, what do you think?"

" Oh, no, no, no, " Summer yelled with her hands in the air, " don't you dare get me in the middle of this."

" That's right," Seth said putting his arms around her and sticking his tongue out at Ryan and Marissa, " Besides, if she did have to choose sides, she'd choose mine."

" Whatever, " Summer said rolling her eyes even though her grin gave her away, " What exactly is your plan Ryan? Are we just going to dress him up? No pictures?"

"Good idea Summer," Ryan said sticking his tongue out at Seth, " Ha! She chose my side."

" Summer," Seth wined.

" I like where you're going with this Summ. But that's not good enough. Oh my god. I just got the best idea."

" Oh shit. What is it? Marissa, I think I liked it better when you DIDN'T talk to me."

Marissa didn't reply. She only stuck her tongue out at Seth as she, Ryan, and Summer huddled.

" What is this new obsession with people sticking their tongues out at me. And, what, you guys are huddling now? Fine, I'm not talking to any of you. Summer, I am withholding sex," Seth said matter-of-factly.

" First, " Summer said popping her head up from the huddle, " you stuck your tongue out at Ryan first. Second, there is no way you can withhold sex. You will totally cave."

Running over to the cashier and borrowing a piece of paper and pen Seth wrote out " No I won't" and handed it to Summer.

" Ok. Fine. Lets go guys. If we are going to carry out our plan, Cohen has to look believable," Summer said as they left Seth in the middle of woman's clothing.

"Summer," Seth yelled once they were out of sight, " Summer! Come back. I'm sorry baby. Summer. Ryan. Ry. RyRy. Atwood. Marissa. Cooper? Coop! Marissa? Come on, our parents almost got married! Damn. Oh, that's a cute shirt."

**If I get 5 reviews, I will update and I promise the next chapter will be way longer!**


End file.
